


Nerve

by BaumGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short, a little bit of humor?, i think, i wanted angst but no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaumGirl/pseuds/BaumGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ater they lost the game against Karasuno, Towada is sad and finds his way to his former Captains apartment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerve

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to good they were in the Anime for like half an episode and I still fell in love with these two dorks wth.  
> A short reminder that enlish is only my second language so don't judge

The next few days, after the match against Karasuno were like a haze for Towada. He followed his daily schedule like he was asleep, and it was like someone else was controlling his body. He felt the hot spray of water, without actually feeling it. He listened to the Teacher without remembering a thing a few minutes later. Without noticing it, he went to the training and played Volleyball. 

After a few days of wandering around mindlessly, the next clear thing he realized was that he was standing in front of a door, to an apartment. He blinked a few times, before recognizing the door and the Nametag. »Noburo« He actually walked to the apartment of their former Captain! What was he thinking! 

Towada clicked his tongue and slid with his hand through his black hair. He really couldn’t knock on this door and cry on his former Captains shoulder. Not that he ever cried! He would just be a nuisance for the older. He sighed, and his shoulders slumped down in a sad gesture. He turned around, determined to continue with his walking, before he heard the door handle rustling.

Frozen, he stopped dead in his track. His muscles started to tense, his face heat up and his heartbeat increased.

Wait, what the fuck? Why was his heart beating faster?

He heard a tiny gasp behind him, and could already see the grin on Akimiya, before he even turned around. 

»Towada! « The smaller man almost shouted, and when said man turned around, there actually was a grin on his face. »What are you doing here? «

Awkwardly, Towada scratched the back of his head and smiled down at his Senpai. What should he say to him? 

>I came here because I was sad. I wanted to see you, because I miss you. 

»I want to ask you on a date. « Okay, where did that even came from? ...wait. Did he just said that out loud?

The second year looked at his Senpai, and considering his currently, crimson-red face, he really did. »W-what? « Akimiya stuttered and Towada himself blushed a little. »T-that came totally out of the blue, you know? « He hid his face in his hands, and Towada was afraid that Akimiya would actually faint.

»I was as surprised as you. « He muttered to himself, avoiding looking at the now college student not so much, because he could not stop thinking about how cute he looked, all flustered and red. »B-but, you don’t have to. Just say no, I will understand. «

»You big Idiot. « Akimiya said, almost affectionate. He looked up, revealing his blushing face, and Towada was surprised to actually see little tears shining in the corner of his eye. »Of course I will go out with you. «

Now, Towada was sure, he was going to faint. He supported himself against the wall on the right of himself. His heart was going crazy in his chest, and it hurt, but in a good way. He felt like shouting to the sky, to make sure that everyone knew that he was finally going out with Akimiya. He though for just a second, before doing the pleasurable thing, of taking this heavy pressure off his chest. And the thought of seeing his beloved Senpai blush even harder, was definitely tempting.

»Akimiya! « He shouted and his grin widened at how Akimiya actually winced. He inhaled a deep breath. »I will take you out to dinner tomorrow! Just come to my place at 7! «

»Can you just shut up! Some people are trying to concentrate her! « This was the immediate response, just not from Akimiya. It was an angry male voice from down the hallway. 

»You shut up and let them have their moment! « Another male voice, this time from the other side.

Now a Female voice joined in. »It was just so cute and you ruined it! «

And suddenly, there was silence, as if everyone was waiting for Akimiya to response. He looked shy up, through his eyelashes. Towada tensed up and swallowed. »I would love to come to your place tomorrow. «

Towada felt relief wash over him, as he hugged the confused Akimiya tightly. He was not going to mess up the date, and therefore his chance with his former Captain!


End file.
